New Adventure Academy
by Green Gallant
Summary: DC/Marvel crossover. A secret superhero academy has been established to train the next generation taking in all comers. With Justice League and Avengers members offering to train these new heroes and ensure they're survival will they have what it takes to survive the rigors and fully sanctioned superheroes? Find out! Slight YJ/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes crossover as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is a rewrite of a story I made a while back about a superhero academy, this is going to be a crossover between the Marvel Universe and DC Comics that may feature a diverse cast of characters ranging from Avengers, Young Justice and a few other sources such as Teen Titans in both cartoons and comics. Hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think. _

**_New Adventure Academy_**

**_Chapter 1_**

It was orientation day at the new superhero secret academy. For some time now there had been a concern about whether or not young superheroes, specifically sidekicks were being properly trained by their mentors or the superhero community at large. After hearing stories that some superheroes like Spider-Man had to learn the trade on their own it was determined that youthful superhumans were not properly equipped to handle to handle superhuman threats, or while working as unsanctioned rescue workers when it came to saving innocents from said dangers or the resultant collateral damage to buildings that would endanger civilian. To mitigate the problem the Avengers teamed up with the Justice League to form Adventure Academy a school designed to make sure that these young charges as well as emerging upstarts would receive the proper training with several of the Avengers spearheading the movement to better train the next generation of superheroes. At the forefront of this movement were Avengers stalwarts Iron Man, Captain America and Dr. Hank Pym, along with League members Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern serve as the academy's board of governors, while they were the school's lead authority and it's compass the day to day operations would be handed down to Dr. Hank Pym, the Avenger formerly known as Ant-Man who became the school's headmaster.

With the school now in place nestled into the foothill of the mountains, the inaugural school year was already underway. While the academy itself was built in record time over the summer through the generous, but highly secretive donations of Wayne Industries and the combined effort of Stark Tech in building a state of the art training and teaching center with gleaming towers on each end of the building and a three story building that spanned the foot of the mountain while a high tech dome that would make it invisible from the air.

With all of the essentials in place it was time to welcome the new recruits within the assembly hall as Dr. Pym took his place behind the podium and was joined by the Board of Governors as the audience fell silent, the headmaster introduced himself and went over a list of curriculum he wanted students to cover including an introduction to superheroics class, superhero theory and application to understanding the psychology of the criminal mind and why certain individuals are driven to deeds such as megalomania and wanting to harm innocents and take over the city or the world. To the finer points of basic superhuman survival in urban, tactical combat as well as physical training and mastering their powers over time. It was at this point he introduced the class to their new faculty, which was comprised, of seasoned superheroes serving as their teachers including the likes of Nightwing, Flash, Captain America, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Firestar and others as the few hundred students noted these legendary heroes while Dr. Pym continued to address them. Most of the recruits were fairly young and were in their early to mid teens, many of whom were amateurs with little to no experience and thought they could be heroes, while others were a little more seasoned and carrying on the legacies of their mentors and peers.

Sitting in the front row of the assembly hall listening listlessly to the lecture were Superboy (Conner Kent) a 16 year old clone and sidekick to the Man of Steel, 15 year old Robin (Tim Drake) a successor to the original title by Nightwing, and 15 year old Bucky (James Barnes) a time displaced WWII sidekick to Captain America brought to the present day by accident. And sat in the midst of a multitude of known and unknown teenaged superheroes most of whom may not make the cut that included a diverse set of colorful costumes some brighter and flamboyant others like Superboy, Robin and Bucky more subdued with darker shades which may be reflective of each recruit's personality and sensibility for the task at hand, which could also relate to how seriously every recruit considered their line of work. Or maybe it was just thought that superheroes should wear bright colors whatever the case may be there were a lot of students. As Robin craned his neck down the front row he could make out several costume designs he recognized among which were the speedsters who were curiously all sitting together several of which were related to the Flash including the familiar red and white markings of Impulse one of his contemporaries as well as the red and yellow mustard stain that was Kid Flash and more enigmatic speedsters known as Inertia and Speed, the former of whom wore a green and black ensemble and was a rival of Impulse while the latter wore green and silver and was related to Quicksilver known as Tommy Shepard in some circles as well as a slew of others he didn't recognize including some that weren't even human including one dude with a flaming head!

The Boy Wonder quirked an eyebrow as he studied some of these individuals before turning his attention back to the stage as Dr. Pym concluded his message and thanked the students for their participation and wishing them the best of luck as they were dismissed. As Robin stood up he took notice of two more speedsters standing on the row opposite of him including one teen in a bizarre orange purple get up that was apparently with the other speedsters as well as an African teen known as Kid Savatar that he didn't have any info on. As he stood up he nearly bumped into the boy standing next to him that was dressed in a blue military dress jacket with red gloves and matching red tights, with black boots and a domino mask with brown wavy hair.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there." he said absentmindedly as he grabbed his stuff before he looked up at the red and black suited teen.

"Hey your Robin aren't you?" the boy asked.

"Yeah." Tim said setting down his stuff as the military hero addressed him.

"Bucky Barnes." he said reaching out his hand.

"Tim Drake." he answered shaking his hand.

"Your Captain America's sidekick aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah.." he chuckled.

"So how did you get here?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Oh well, you know darnedest thing happened. I was helping Cap fight HYDRA back in 1942 when this machine exploded and brought me here. It's been quite a trip." he said.

"How are you handling it?" Tim asked as the soldier shrugged haphazardly.

"It takes some getting used to, to be honest I'm a little eager to get back home." Bucky told him.

"Y_eah I can't say I blame you. _Well if you need any help settling in I can bring you up to speed on a few things." Tim opined.

"Cap and the others brought me up to speed a few weeks back, I appreciate the gesture. But I could use some friends." he shrugged.

"Come on." Robin said patting him across the back.

"I'll show you to our first class." he added as they left the assembly hall.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I honestly don't know who all to add to the class roster so if there's any characters you'd like to see in this story let me know. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant._


	2. The Grotto

_Author's Note: Hey I'm back I'm sorry this fic has been off to kind of a rough start but I hope you guys like this little entry here._

**Adventure Academy **

**Chapter 2 **

**The Grotto**

A few hours later after the first day of school ended and the students were able to put a long day of training behind them as Robin, Wonder Girl, Superboy Miss Martian and others relaxed in the grotto below the school grounds, it was a secret hideaway just for academy students as a reward to a long day's work as the majority of them had already donned their bathing suits and settled into the icy water letting out a collective sigh of relief.

"Ahhh, what a day…" Robin groaned setting his head against the ledge behind him.

"You said it." commented Superboy who was partially submerged with Miss Martian sat on a ledge in a yellow bikini with her leg drawn up to her chest.

"I needed this…" Cassie moaned from the other side up to her neck in water.

"Yeah I hear ya, I don't think I could take another minute of training in the Danger Room." Tim joked as the young heroes all relaxed inside the grotto when Robin turned his masked eyes towards her.

"Hey Megan, why don't you come join us?" he asked as she obliged and sauntered down into the water with the waves lapping at her hips until the water journeyed up to her cleavage as she waded over to the group.

"This is the life right?" Tim asked.

"Yeaaaah." Superboy and Wonder Girl said in relaxation while Tim noticed something off.

"Hey you've been pretty quiet this evening." He said to Miss Martian as she blushed hiding under the waves.

"Oh sorry, I'm not much of a talker." She said embarrassed trying to hide her body from the others.

"Well you don't have to worry about us, we won't judge. Right guys?" he asked as Megan smiled gently and pushed back a lock of her hair still holding her cleavage.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"Why don't you come over here with us?" Cassie asked sitting beside Superboy in her red bikini while Megan averted her eyes from Conner and contemplated the offer as her top cinched tighter in a certain area as her cheeks grew a little brighter as she tried to hide herself with her back turned slightly to the others. When a thought struck their teammate.

"Hey has anybody seen Bucky?" Robin asked.

"No…" Cassie said glancing around the grotto seeing no trace of him.

"I thought he'd be down here by now." Conner said with his usual air of indifference. While Megan squeezed her fist slightly and rose above the current showing her top half as she too surveyed the room for Bucky.

"He must have got cold feet." Conner added before getting nudged by Cassie for his arrogance.

"I'll go check on him." Tim said getting out of the water and grabbing a bathrobe revealing his red and black swim trunks while Megan wondered if she should go after him or stay with Cassie and Conner.

As he ventured up the stairs in his robe Tim was tempted to text his roommate until he remembered that Bucky didn't know how to work a smartphone as he continued up the stairs to retrieve his costume after drying off and returned to the main portion of the school in uniform with his cape and mask secured as he came up to see other students pass by him in the hallway as he sought out his roommate. His first place to look would be the cafeteria thinking he might be having dinner instead and found his roommate sitting at a table by himself with a lone tray of food in the midst of the large food court with various statues of the Justice League and Avengers with four large screen monitors on either side of the dining hall and took his seat across from him.

"Hey." He said as Bucky glanced at him through his mask.

"Hey." He parroted.

"Why didn't you come join us downstairs?" Tim asked as the Boy Soldier shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." he stated.

"You nervous?" he asked as Bucky let out an indignant sigh.

"I'm just not used to being around girls…especially with the way they…dress nowadays." He said embarrassed trying to keep his voice down.

"You worried about pitching a tent?" he asked as Bucky choked on his soup and stood up while Robin grinned.

"What it happens. Its only embarrassing if you get caught." He joked as his roommate glared at him.

"It's not that." he growled.

"Look I get it, your 70 years in the future its quite a culture shock." Robin said in a more even tone.

"I just don't know how to act around girls. I barely knew about to act around them back then." He muttered as he looked over his right shoulder.

"And its like you said it's a totally new culture now, everything's all…I don't even know where to start. All the girls are so scantily clad compared to where I come from and everyone keeps talking about bookface and cellar phone and twitster and youface and I don't even know what anyone is talking about." He moaned as Robin's expression fell.

"I thought Captain America brought you up to speed on everything?" he asked.

"Yeah on world history none of this 21st century stuff. I feel like I'm their grandpa or something. I mean how am I supposed to talk to girls if I have no idea what they're saying?" he said exasperated.

"I just feel so out of place in this time." he said downcast laying his head and arms on the table.

"Everything just seems to be moving so fast and I'm not sure I can keep up." he mentioned as robin's expression sank.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Tell you what if you want I can bring you up to speed one topic at a time." he smiled as Bucky did the same.

"Thanks, it would be nice to make a little headway in the 21st century." He joked softly as Robin made a fist.

"The first thing I'm going to show you is how young people greet each other in the 21st century. This is called a fist bump." He stated.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"Its just a new way of shaking hands. Here make a fist and tap it against mine." He told him as the Boy Solider curiously and gently did as he was told.

"And that's how we say hello." He said.

"Cold." Bucky smiled.

"It's cool actually, which brings me to our next topic 21st century slang." Robin told him.

"Hey Robin..." Bucky said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You think those girls are still at the grotto?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out." Robin said as they headed downstairs.

"Dude, two words: belt buckle." Tim joked.

"Shut up man." his roommate joked back punching his shoulder as they left.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I know its a little out of order but I hope it was to everyone's liking and I'm hoping to have this backlog all straightened out before long. God I hope this doesn't suck. lol _

_Please review._

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
